


T-minus 48 Hours

by Caramell0w



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Chris is preparing for his mission and the night does not go as you thought





	T-minus 48 Hours

You woke up with Chris’s body wrapped around yours, his hand resting comfortably on your breast and a throbbing headache. You tried to get up and he snuggled in closer to you, holding you in place.

“Chris, let go of me,” you mumbled.

“No, don’t leave yet, just five more minutes.”

You gave up and snuggled back against him for a minute until something shiny on your finger caught your attention. You looked at the big diamond on your hand and sit up quickly, causing your head to pound.

“What the fuck did we do last night?” You nearly scream, turning to him and pointing to the ring on your left hand.

He smiled lazily as he looked up at you from under his long lashes. “Good Morning to you too, Mrs. Beck.”

* * *

> _It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do_  
>  Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
>  Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
>  Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you 

**10 hours prior:**

“Chris, you are leaving in t-minus 48 hours and some change. We  _HAVE_  to go out. Please let me get you drunk one more time before you can’t have another drink for months.

“You’re not using that phase correctly you know,” he glanced up at you from the book he was reading.

You let out an annoyed grunt and plopped down next to him. “Come on, you know we always have fun when we go out drinking, maybe I’ll even let you have a piece of ass if you treat me nicely.”

“I can have that anyway, what makes tonight so special?” He laughed, seeing your annoyed expression.

“It’s so special because you’ll only have memories and your right hand for months because you are going to SPACE!” You yelled at him, your excitement bubbling over.

“How about a quiet evening at home? We can order take out and watch some movies?” He tried reasoning. You gave your best pouty face and quivering chin and he finally huffed his surrender, and placed his book down on the table. “Fine, you don’t have a big party planned though do you? We already went to that gathering a few nights ago.”

“Um, well,” you bit your lip not wanting to answer him and gave an innocent smile.

“Who’s going to be there?”

“All our friends. I promise it will be fine. We’ll dance, drink, socialize, come home and have amazing sex.” You wiggled your eyebrows and smiled.

“It’d better be the most sex ever,” he mumbled as he made his way to the bedroom to change, you following on his heels.

The party was in full swing when you arrived with the man of the hour. You slipped away from the hugs and good lucks to get you both a drink. You took a few moments to watch him from afar and smiled when his eyes met yours and he motioned for you to join him again. You handed him his drink as he was laughing with a few friends.

“What’s so funny?” You asked as he slung his arm over your shoulder and pulled you close to plant a kiss on the top of your head.

“Matt over here thinks it’s not right that I’m leaving a beautiful girl like you to fend for herself while I’m off in space, hundreds and thousands of miles away and can’t do anything. Thinks you’re gonna get a better offer while I’m out of the picture,” he laughs and takes another sip of his beer.

“That’s only because Matt’s wanted me ever since we got together and he’s hoping he can move in on me,” you teased as you leaned into Chris.

“Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious Y/N, a true comedian,” he replied sarcastically. “You guys should just get married and put him out of his misery already. What if something happens to him while he’s there?”

“What the fuck Matt, why would you say that?” You asked, clearly annoyed. “This is a party, you don’t bring shit like that up.”

“Sorry, but you know you’re thinking it too. Chris,” he looked up to your boyfriend, “why not tie the knot already? You guys could do a shotgun wedding tonight. I can officiate it.”

> _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_  
>  We can go  
>  No one will know  
>  Oh c'mon girl 

“Since when?” He asked pressing the bottle to his lips to take another swig.

“Since last week. My buddy asked if I’d marry him and his girl so I went online to get the license for it.”

“Hmm..” Chris responded before more friends came over to wish him luck.

The words Matt said kept replaying in your mind all night:  _what if something happens_. The more you thought about it, the more you drank and the less you were remembering; the songs blurring together and the conversations melding into one.

“Baby, why don’t we do it?” You asked Chris, smiling happily up at him.

“Do what?”

“Get married. Why not? What’s stopping us?”

“How drunk are you babe?” He laughed taking the drink out of your hand and placing it on the table.

> _Who cares if we’re trashed_  
>  Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
>  Shots of Patron  
>  And it’s on girl 

“Sober enough to know that I’m terrified of something happening to you.” As the words left your mouth you regretted it because of the look he gave you. He swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “I’m sorry, this is putting a damper on the night. I didn’t mean say that. Maybe I’m a little more drunk than I realized. Let’s forget I said it. Hey want to dance?” You asked trying to lighten the mood and pull him toward the dance floor.

“Y/N, hang on,” he said tugging back, making you stop to look at him. “Do you mean that? Do you want to marry me?” His face was serious, you knew he wasn’t joking around.

“Yeah Chris, I love you more than anything. I’d love to be Mrs. Christopher Beck,” you smiled to him.

> _Don’t say no no no no no_  
>  Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>  And we’ll go go go go go  
>  If you’re ready, like I’m ready 
> 
> _‘Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do_  
>  Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
>  Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
>  Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you   
> 

He smiled from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling from excitement, “wanna get out of here?”

You gave him a confused look and nodded your head yes. “Sure, I don’t think they would miss us. Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” He leaned down and kissed you quickly before grabbing your hand and pulling you out the door and towards the car.

**7 hours prior:**

He pulled the car into the lot and you looked around, unsure where you were. “Where are we?”

“A wedding chapel. Let’s do this, let’s go crazy tonight. We can do a bigger wedding when I’m home with our family and friends; but tonight I want it to be about us,” the excitement in his voice evident.

“This is crazy! You know that right?” You laughed as you struggled to get out of the car.

“We never do anything this crazy, I love you Y/F/N Y/L/N and I want you to be my wife. I want to go on that spaceship and tell the crew that I have the most beautiful woman waiting for me when I get back. I want to make them sick with the amount of times I call you my wife.”

The ceremony was short and sweet. They gave you a small bouquet to hold and had a few people on staff to be the witnesses. It was simple and perfect, the two of you looking into each other’s eyes, reciting the words “I Do.” The justice of peace announced you husband and wife and you practically flung yourself into his arms for your first kiss as a married couple.

“Come on Mrs. Beck, I can’t wait to celebrate our wedding night; plus I have a surprise for you,” he murmured against your lips.

“It had better be a ring,” you retorted.

> _Oh_  
>  I’ll go get a ring  
>  Let the choir bell sing like ooh  
>  So what you wanna do  
>  Lets just run girl  
>  If we wake up and you want to break up  
>  That’s cool  
>  No I won’t blame you  
>  It was fun girl 

* * *

Chris pushed you against the wall, his lips on your neck and jaw as soon as you entered the apartment and you wrapped your right leg up around his hip, allowing him access to press his length against you, making you whimper. You rolled your hips into him, trying to get added pressure to your sensitive core.

“Let’s go to the bedroom baby, I’ve still got that surprise for you.” He backed away and you followed him into the bedroom. “Sit down, and close your eyes.”

You complied and smiled as you closed your eyes, waiting for what he had in store. You heard him shuffling around and then everything went quiet before he said, “open them.”

When you did, he was down on one knee with a ring box open that held the most beautiful solitaire white gold ring. It had to have been at least 2 carets and you started tearing up. “Will you marry me Y/N?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes Chris! Oh. My. God! This ring is beautiful!” You got down on your knees in front of him and started kissing him passionately. The rest of the night was spent in a tangle of sheets of limbs; both of you exploring one another.

* * *

**Current hour:**

“Good Morning to you too Mrs. Beck. Do you not remember what happened last night?” He suddenly sat up in a slight panic, seeing the expression on your face.

You sat there and stared at him for a moment, before you smiled, “got ya! How could I forget last night, oh husband of mine?”

Relief washed over him as he laid back down and pulled you with him, “I’m going to have to teach you a lesson in not teasing, my wife.”

“Well I hope you can make me see stars, space boy.”

“Just for that lame comment I’m not going to go easy on you babe, hope you’re ready.” He smiled as he started inching his way down your body.


End file.
